the_noodle_dragon_innfandomcom-20200214-history
Gods and Goddesses
Gods and Goddesses the most powerful beings in the universe and are credited with creating the natural world and help maintain the balance of the universe. They serve under the High God and uphold the Holy Laws. There are four different categories that a Deity belongs to that have their own abilities and appearances: Gods of Animals, Gods of Concepts, Gods of Elements, and Gods of Space. Known Gods and Goddesses: '''Aki, Yukiuni, Yoshie, Fawn, Andromina, Miyuki, Sheogorath, Hircine, Desmond (deceased), Toxicity, Nyx '''Appearance: Deities can take form in several different ways. All Deities maintain a human form along with two other forms that rely on the category they belong to. Their human forms allow them to blend into society with ease. More often than not, Gods and Goddesses are perfectly fit and muscular. * Gods of Species: Gods that oversee a species of living beings, most commonly animals, have a Hybrid form and a Beast form. Examples of Deities under this category are: God of Canines, Goddess of Birds, God of Reptiles, etc. Hybrid forms are similar to the human and animal Hybrids (Felinus, Sharkus, etc) where they have a human body with animal traits. In the case of Yoshie, the Goddess of Felines, she has cat features such as cat ears, a cat tail, cat eyes, retractable claws, and whiskers. Their height and weight increases to between 5’11” and 8’4” for both Gods and Goddesses. Deities of a species are also able to turn into the species they rule over, called a Beast form. This form can be larger, smaller, have added traits (within reason), or have a different color palette than their species. Added traits can include extra limbs or added horns/wings. In the case of Fawn, the Goddess of Deer, her Beast from is of a Drake-Deer that towers at 15ft with large klers with scales covering certain areas. * Gods of Concepts: Gods that oversee a concept, or something that doesn’t have a physical form, have a Representative form and Native form. Examples of Deities under this category are: Goddess of Curses, God of Death, Goddess of War, etc. A Representative form is a form that is used to representante the concept that the God Deity rules over. In the case of Toxicity, the God of Death, he takes the form of a black cloaked figure who is featureless, similar to how the Grim Reaper is depicted in visual media. A Native from is a form that is based off the area where the God was either originally from or where their concept originated. This is not limited to places that exist on Earth. In the case of Nyx, the Goddess of Curses, her body turns into an Egyptian dog with bird wings and a woman’s face. * Gods of Elements: Gods that oversee a natural or artificial element have a Halfway form and a United form. Examples of Deities under this category are: Goddess of Ice, God of Water, Goddess of Fire, Goddess of Nature, etc. United forms are forms where the Deity becomes one with their Element. Their body becomes made of their Element, such as water, and covered in powerful elemental armor. In the case of Miyuki, Goddess of Ice, her body is made of ice and she has icicles guarding select areas. The armor can be any style or type, from medieval to futuristic. Their height increases to anywhere between 30ft tall or 70ft tall. Like Gods of Species, the Halfway form is a hybrid between their human and United form. This can be wearing their armor over their human bodies or having 50% of their body made of their element while the other is flesh and bone. Regardless of this, the Deity’s hair turns into the element that oversee. In the case of Neptune, the God of Water, his lower half turns into a mermaid tail made of water. * Gods of Space: Gods that oversee the different aspects of space have a Heavenly form and an Ascended form. Examples of Gods in this category are: Goddess of Stars, God of Planets, God of the Void/Blackholes, etc. A Heavenly form turns the Deity into an Ultimate Heavenly Body (read Heavenly Body), who stands 20ft to 50ft. Ultimate Heavenly Bodies have space hair (appears to be an active gallery) and can have up to six hollow eyes. An Ascended form turns the Deity into a massive being made from space itself. Their bodies are made of everything within space itself, mainly cosmic dust, stars and sometimes moons and planets. Their bodies become free of facial features and clothing (although they have no genitals). Ascended forms can have extra limbs or features such as wings. Abilities: '''All Deities are connected by a physic link that keeps them in contact with each other. They have the ability to pass on a piece or all of their power, represented as a “Status”, to their Successors. Deities can only be killed by other Gods by the use of a Holy Weapon, or passing on all of their power to their Successor. Gods can also be transported to certain locations after being summoned by a moral. * Gods of Species: Gods of Species have all the abilities that their species holds. They are able to communicate to any member of the species they rule over and influence them to do certain actions (but cannot control). They can keep track of the amount of births and deaths within their species. * Gods of Concepts: Gods of Concepts are able to teleport to any location and have complete rule over the concept that they oversee. * Gods of Elements: Gods of Elements have complete control over the element they oversee. They can create their element from thin air and manipulate it freely and expertly. They are all resistant to any form of elemental damage (even the God of Fire to the God of Water) and make certain existing objects into their element. * Gods of Space: These Deities are the most powerful and stand above the other types. Gods of Space are able to teleport to any location and have complete rule over the aspect of space they oversee. '''Lifespan: Immortal Related species: '''Successors '''The Holy Laws: All Gods and Goddesses have to follow a set of rules to keep natural order in the universe. The ones higher up on the list are the more important laws. If one breaks one of these laws, depending on how high it is on the list, they will be punished respectively. * Gods must not murder another God * Gods must not steal another God's Soul * Gods must not steal another God's Status * Gods must respond to any and all summons. * Gods must not interfere with the jobs of other Gods * Gods must listen to the High God or High Goddess, as their word is final * Gods must not cause unnecessary harm to Mortals * Gods must not cause harm to other Gods * Gods must only use their powers to help Mortals and the universe around them * Gods of Species must choose Successors that belong to the same species they oversee * Gods must get consent from the High God or High Goddess before passing their power on to their Successor * Gods must attend one (1) Holy Meeting during one year Category:Species Category:Deities